goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Nathan Pearson Hijacks Peanut Big Top's Car and Gets Grounded
Nathan Pearson Hijacks Peanut Big Top's Car and gets Grounded Plot Nathan Pearson was Hijacks Peanut's Car, and Crash Wendy's Resturaunt, Peanut Big Top, MegaMan, Spiderman and Secret Cop is Angry. and He is Grounded. I will force to watch TV Shows and Movies, Listen to Music and Play Video Games not made for babies. It's cr*p! Cast *Simon as Nathan Pearson *Julie as Peanut Big Top, Pinkie Pie, Doraemon, Erika and Frankie *Young Guy as MegaMan, RobertCoatesAnimation, SergeantCommandArmy and Bloo *Emma as Nathan's Mom and Jazzi *Alan as Nathan's Dad *Paul as Alex Kimble and Igor the Mii *Brian as Mario *Princess as Princess Peach and Ka-Chung *Eric as louielouie95 and Wilt *Dave as WilliamWill2423 *Steven as Trevor Woo *David as DavidCommedian1991, Policeman and Flash Sentury *Joey as Sonic the Hedgehog *Kayla as Shauna, Twilight Sparkle and Coco *Kendra as Mac and Noodle *Miguel as Eduardo *Elizabeth as Madame Foster *Diesel as Mr. Herriman *Ivy as Blossom and Foo *Shy Girl as Bubbles and B.B. Jammies *Tween Girl as Buttercup *Jennifer as Custard Transcript Nathan Pearson: "Man! I'm Bored, what should we do. I know, I will steal Peanut Big Top's Car." Peanut Big Top: "Oh Girl! It is Tuesday, I'm Going to eat at Wendy's. Nathan Pearson: "Oh My God, Look at It! This is Peanut Big Top's Car, I can Believe this is the First Time I Love to drive a car. (Drives the Car and closes his Garage Door) Nathan Pearson: "Oh Boy! I can't believe I'm actually driving that car! I'm actually got It! Let's drive a little faster!" Peanut Big Top: "I wonder let's see we've got here. Oh No! Where's the car, Wait a Minute, That is my Car and i will call the police on you!" (Phone Rings and calls the police) Peanut Big Top: "Hello, Nathan Pearson just hijacks my Car! Can I please have an another chance, Okay, Bye!" (Nathan drives Peanut's Car across the Street) MegaMan: "Um, Alex Kimble well I Guess the Car is Hijacking, Right! Alex Kimble: "Yes! I Gonna call Emma Pearson on You!" Emma Pearson: "This is Emma Pearson, What did he do this time!" Alex Kimble: "Yes! Nathan Pearson hijacks Peanut Big Top's Car!" Emma Pearson: What, Oh (x20) He is so Grounded (x3) When I get there! Can I please give me an another chance!" Alex Kimble: "Okay! Bye!" (Meanwhile) Nathan Pearson: "Wow! I never drive Peanut's Car could be this find! I gonna drive this!" Emma Pearson: "I wonder looks Nathan hijacks Peanut's Car! Peanut, Policeman, Arrest Him!" Policeman: "Okay!" (Nathan crashes Peanut's Car into Wendy's) Nathan Pearson: "Oh No! It's Mom, Peanut and Policeman!" Emma Pearson: "Nathan Pearson! How dare you hijacks Peanut's car! Get in the Police Car and You will be in jail!" (In Jail) Policeman: "Nathan Pearson, This is your cell, You'll be in jail for that time!" Nathan Pearson: "Man! This Sucks, I can't believe you sent you in jail for hijacks Peanut's Car! Oh No! It's Emma Pearson, Alan Pearson and MegaMan." Emma Pearson: "Nathan Pearson, How dare you hijacks Peanut's Car and Crash into Wendy's, That's It! You're Grounded (x4) for Infinity!" Alan Pearson: "You will have punishments when we got home!" (When we got home) MegaMan: "First Punishment, Spankings!" (censored to the block and Spanked) Alan: "Second Punishment, We will give you Slappings!" (Slaps on Nathan Pearson) Peanut Big Top: Last Punishment! We will give you some Spankings!" (censored) Mega Man: "Now We're going to call WilliamWill2423, louielouie95, Erika, Pinkie Pie, Shauna, Twilight Sparkle, The Save-Ums, Flash Sentry, DavidCommedian1991, Trevor Woo, Mario, Princess Peach, RobertCoatesAnimationGuy, SergeantCommandArmy, Igor the Mii, Doraemon, Mac, Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, Frankie, Madame Foster, Mr. Herriman and the PowerPuff Girls!" (15 Minutes Later) Alan Pearson: "Nathan, You will have a lot of visitors who wanted too see you!" WilliamWill2423: "I'm WilliamWill2423, I'm so angry at you and you will be in jail and hijacks Peanut's Car!" louielouie95: "I'm louielouie95, I'm so sick at you for Hijacking Peanut's Car!" Erika: "I'm louielouie95's girlfriend Erika! I'm going to Put Your Commance on YouTube!" Pinkie Pie: "I'm Pinkie Pie, I Hate You and I hate your baby show fans!" Shauna: "I'm Shauna from Pokémon X and Y! I'm so mad for hijacks Peanut's Car!" Flash Sentry: "I'm Flash Sentry, If you call me again, I gonna call the Police on You!" Twilight Sparkle: "I'm Twilight Sparkle, I'm super mad at you for Hijacks Peanut's Car!" Jazzi: "I'm Jazzi. I'm so fed up because you hijacked the Clown Car." Foo: "I'm Foo. Your baby stuff will be donated to the Save-Um Central!" Custard: "I'm Custard. It's not cool to hijack the Clown Car." Noodle: "I'm Noodle. Hijacking the Clown Car has got to be one of the worst things you had ever done!" Ka-Chung: "I'm Ka-Chung. That was so stupid of you to hijack the Clown Car!" B.B. Jammies: "Me B.B. Jammies. No good! You bad!" DavidCommedian1991: "This is me, DavidCommedian1991, I cannot believe you hijacking the Clown Car!" Trevor Woo: "My Name is Trevor Woo! I hate You and I'm going to kill you!" RobertCoatesAnimationGuy: "I'm RobertCoatesAnimationGuy! Call me is Right, I'm going to kill you with your Shut Gun!" Mario: "I'm Mario, I'm so mad at you for hijacking clown car!" Princess Peach: "This is Me, Princess Peach! I'm going to put your videos on YouTube!" (Sonic the Hedgehog appears) Sonic: "Sorry I'm late, guys. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog. I am faster than you and smarter than you as I don't be afraid to show it to anybody. Man, get a grip on your behavior!" SergeantCommandArmy: "I'm SergeantCommandArmy, Me and Baby Show Haters!" Mac: "I'm Mac!" Bloo: "I'm Bloo!" Wilt: "I'm Wilt!" Eduardo: "I'm Eduardo!" Coco: "I'm Coco!" Frankie: "I'm Frankie!" Madame Foster: "I'm Madame Foster!" Mr. Herriman: "And I'm Mr. Herriman, we hate you! We'll donate some of your baby stuff to Foster's!" Doraemon: "I'm Doraemon, you must pay attention to my anime, not babies!" Blossom: "I'm Blossom!" Bubbles: "I'm Bubbles!" Buttercup: "And I'm Buttercup and we're the PowerPuff Girls! We hated it so much when you hijacked Peanut's car!" Jazzi: "Now let's start telling your stuff not made for babies that you're forced to watch, play and listen." SergeantCommandArmy: "You will be forced to watch Non Baby Movies Such as Non Baby Movies, Godzilla,Edge of Tomorrow,Man of Steel,Big Brother 2014,Hansel and Gretel Witch Hunters,Transformers 1,Transformers 2 Revenge of the Fallen,Transformers 3 Dark of the Moon,Transformers 4 Age of Extinction,Transformers Movie Trilogy,Gi Joe Rise of Cobra,Gi Joe Retaliation,Thor,Thor Dark World,Iron Man Movie Trilogy,Captain America,Captain America WInter Soldier,Marvel Movie,DC Movie,Green Lartern,Gangster Squad,Gravity,Jack the Giant Slayer,Resident Evil Movie Trilogy,Star Trek,Star Trek Into Darkness,Assassin Creed Movie,Sabotage,21 Jump Street,22 Jump Street,Hunger Game Movie Trilogy,Maze Runner,Divergent,RPG Metanoia,Total Recall,R.I.P.D.,Fast and the Furious Movie Trilogy,Red 1 & 2, X-Men Movie Trilogy,The Wolverine,X-Men First Class,X-Men the Day of Future Past,Legendary Picture Movie,47 Ronin,Tron Legacy,Battleship,Lone Ranger,The Darkest Hour,Die Hard Trilogy,Robocop,Jack Reacher,Jack Ryan,Jurassic World,The Avengers,The Avenegrs Age of Ultron,Elysium,Rise of the Planet of the Apes,Dawn of the Planet of the Apes,in Time,Olympus has Fallen,Despicable Me Trilogy,In Time,White House Down,Red Dawn,The Expendables Movie Trilogy,Death Race,Clash of the Titan,Wrath of the Titan,World War Z,Ghost in the Shell,Phineas and Ferb Across the 2nd Dimension,Battle Los Angeles,Need for Speed Movie,Oblivion,Terminator Movie Trilogy,Eagle Eye,Alex Cross,Escape Plan,Looper,Last Stand,Promethesus,Red 1 & 2, The Kingsman the Secret Service,Beavis and Butthead Do America,Stealth,2012,Justice League Movie,The Amazing Spider Man 1 & 2,Fantastic Four,John Carter,Guardians of the Galaxy,Monster,Cloverfield,The Watch,Scott Pilgrim vs the World,I Am Number Four,Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle Movie,Paprika, Friday The 13th, A Nightmare on Elm Street, Horror Movies, DC Comics Movies, Marvel Movies, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls,Pacific Rim, Barbie and the Nutcracker, Lalaloopsy: Band Together, Wreck-It Ralph, The Lego Movie,Big Hero 6,Dragonball Movie,One Piece Movie,Naruto Movie,Jack the Giant Slayer,Mortal Instrument,Starship Troopers,Green Hornet,Ninja Lorax,Hop,Baby Movies,Bolt,Toy Story Movie Trilogy,Frozen, Cloud with the Chance of Meatballs,UP,Wall-E,Monster INC,Monster Universty,Dolphin Tales, Assassin,Evangelion Movie,Japanese Monster Movie,Universal Soldier,Cloud Atlas,Seed of Destrution,Bleach Movie,Ang Pandy,Paprika,Shake Rattle and Roll 14 the Invasion,Zombieland,Jupiter Ascending,The Secret Service,After Earth,Avatar Movie Trilogy,Initial D,Silent Hill Movie and Silent Hill Revoulution,Movie,Interstellar,Trascedence,Police Story Movie,James Bond 007 Movie Trilogy,Men in Black Movie Trilogy,Green Zone,Cyber,Violence Movie,James Cameron Movie,Michael Bay Movie,Guillermo Del Toro Movie,Jurassic Park Movie Trilogy,Star Wars Movie Trilogy,Indian Jones Movie Trilogy,Star Trek Movie Trilogy,Terminator Salvation,Terminator Genesis,Sinking of Japan,The Chicken Run,Wallace and Gromit Movie,Shaun the Sheep Movie,Tom and Jerry Animated Movie,Plane,Cars,Tangled,Rio 1 & 2,Ice Age Movie Trilogy,Shrek Movie Trilogy,Madagascar Movie Trilogy,Incredible Wonderstone,Powerpuff Girl Movie, Host,Blade,Daybreaker,Abduction,Minecraft Movie,Star Driver Movie,Boboiboy Movie,Gundam Movie,The Darkest Hour,Cowboy Bebop Movie,Cowboy and Aliens,The Vice,Evangelion Movie,Tiger and Bunny Movie,Attack on Titan Movie,Appleseed Movie,The Simpsons Movie,Predator,X-Force Movie,Xmen Apocalypse,Warcraft Movie,Starcraft Movie,Lord of illusion,Jurassic Park Trilogy,10,000 Hours,Evolution,Chris and Pill Movie,Halo Movie,Rated R Movie,Rated PG-13 Movie,Action Movie,Crime Movie,Drama Movie,Fantasty Movie and Other Non Baby Movies." Frankie: "You will be force to watch Non Baby Shows like Space Dandy, Deadman Wonderland, Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, Attack on Titan, One Piece, Gundam 00, Mobile Suit Gundam Wing, Gundam Seed, Gundam Build Fighters, Brave Police J-Decker, Brave Command Fire Dogwon, Little Buster, The Boondocks, Metalocalypse, Superjail, China IL, The Venture Bros, Rick & Morty, Mike Tyson Mysteries, Aqua Teen Hunger Force, Squidbillies, Aquarion, Arrow, Samurai Chaploo, Chobits, NTSF; SD SUV, Cowboy Bebop, Vivered Operation, Senki Zesshou Symphogear, Symphogear, X-Files, True Blood, Blue Bloods, Mad Man, Game of Thrones, Boardwalk Empire, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Star Trek, Mission Impossible, Hawaii Five-O, Battlestar Galatica, Doctor Who, Happy Days, Laverne & Shirley, Two and a Half Men, The Big Bang Theory, Little Battle Experience, Family Matters, Step by Step, Full House, 8 Simple Rules, Home Improvment, The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air, Glenn Martin DDS, Top Gear, The Simpsons, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Death Note, Dragon Ball XenoVerse, Futurama, Angel Beats, Gintama, Darker than Black, King of the Hill, Dexter, Glee, Family Guy, American Dad, South Park, Doraemon, Sgt. Frog, Pokémon, Digimon, Matt Hatter Chronicles, Power Rangers, G.I. Joe Sigma 6, G.I. Joe Resolute, Kidlat, Mew Mew Power, Sailor Moon, Pretty Cure, HappinessCharge PreCure!, Hikaru no Go, Bleach, Star Driver, Robotech, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Littlest Pet Shop, Code Geass, Haruhi Suzumiya, Hello Kitty, Barbie, Monster High, Lalaloopsy, Hamtaro, Happy 7, Totally Spies, Medabots, MegaMan Starforce, Ninja Hattori-kun, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Soul Eater, Coppelion, Envangelion, Powerpuff Girls, Dexter's Laboratory, Johnny Bravo, I.M. Weasel, Ed Edd n' Eddy, Mike Lu & Og, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Sheep in the Big City, Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?, Time Squad, Codename: Kids Next Door, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, Samurai Jack, Megas XLR, Matt Hatter Chronicles, Looney Tunes,The Life and Times of Juniper Lee, Camp Lazlo, Ben 10, My Gym Partner's a Monkey, Class of 3000, Squirrel Boy, Out of Jimmy's Head, Chowder, The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack, Johnny Test, Total Drama, Destroy Build Destroy, Regular Show, The Amazing World of Gumball, SpongeBob Squarepants, The Fairly OddParents, Rocko's Modern Life, Rugrats, Pelswick, As Told By Ginger, Invader Zim, All Grown Up, Sgt. Frog, Doraemon, Digimon, Pokemon, Pretty Cure, Shirt Tales, The Smurfs, The Biskitts, Paw Paw Bears, Kiteretsu Daihyakka, Magic Adventures of Mumfie, Garfield and Friends, Foofur, The Raccoons, Sailor Moon, Aikatsu, Princess Tutu, Wedding Peach, Tokyo Mew Mew, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, Steven Universe, Uncle Grandpa, Clarence, We Bare Bears, The Prince of Tennis, Atomic Betty, Cgaseishin Gransaze, Shamaniac Princess, SheZow, Matt Hatter Chronicles, Kirby Right Back at Ya!, Chaotic, Angelo Rules, Skunk Fu, Hikaru no Go, Batman and the Super 7, K-On, HappinessCharge PreCure, Comic Party, Ojamojo Doraemi, Jimmy Neutron, ChalkZone, Ren & Stimpy, Fanboy and Chum-Chum, Planet Sheen, TUFF Puppy, Robot and Monster, Marvin Marvin, Sanjay and Craig, Breadwinners, Harvey Beaks, WinX Club, Fullmetal Alchemist, Bravest Warrior, Kill La Kill,Scooby-Doo,Dan Vs, Once Upon a Time, Gurren Lagann, AMDriver, Majin Bone, Hayate the Combat Bulter, Sym-Bionic Titan, Daria, Godzilla, Captain Flamingo,Clang Invasion,Horrid Henry,Community, Boboiboy,Power Stone, Gunslinger Girl, Gun Frontier,Arrow,Archer, Coronation Street, Hunter x Hunter,Monkees, League of Super Evil, Voltron Force, Panty and Stocking, Phineas & Ferb, Kick Buttowski, Kickin' It, Pair of Kings, The Suit Life of Zack & Cody, Max Steel, Gaurdians of the Galaxy, Yin Yang Yo!, Rated A for Awesome, Xiaolin Chronicles, Jessie, Lab Rats, Motorcity, Mighty Med, Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja, Ultimate Spiderman, Star Wars Rebles, Iron Man Armored Adventure, Martin Mystery, Super Robot Monkey TeamHyperforce Go!, Pepper Ann, Recess, Max Steel, Crash & Bernstien, Star Wars the Clone Wars, The Amazing Adrenali Brothers, Oscar's Oasis, Bates Motel, Shamen King, Avengers Assemble, Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H., Slugterra, The 7D, Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much Everything, Tron: Uprising, Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers, Camp Lakebottom, Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures, Packages from Planet X, Jimmy Two Shoes, The Adventures of the Gummi Bears, Chip n' Dale: Rescue Rangers, TaleSpin, Darkwing Duck, Goof Troop, Bonkers, Marsupilami, Timon and Pumbaa, Gargoyles, Jungle Cubs, The Mighty Ducks, The Legend of Tarzan, The Replacements, The Buzz on Maggie, 101 Dalmatians: The Series, Nightmare Ned, Lilo and Stitch: The Series, The Weekenders, Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, House of Mouse, Brandy and Mr. Whiskers, Teamo Supremo, The Proud Family, Kim Possible, Pucca, Fillmore,K.C. Undercover, Full Metal Panic, Daigunder, Rookie Blue, Pillywags Manision, Back to Backspace, MAD, Mugman, Durarara!!, Lucky Star, The Super Mario Bros. Super Show, Samurai Pizza Cats, Vocaloid, Hoops & YoYo, PaRappa the Rapper, Gravity Falls, Wander Over Yonder, Star Vs, the Forces of Evil, Yo-Kai Watch, Stickin' Around,The Haunting Hour, Odd Job Jack, Ka-Pow, Xiao Xiao, Transformers the Animated, Pet Alien,Triptank, Bakuman, GTO,Celibrity Death Match, Happy Tree Friends,Dick Figures, Hannah Montana, Obake no q-taro, Kidlat, Leverage, Tiger and Bunny, Code Geass, Bleach, Lego Legend of Chima, Dragonball, Halo, Axe Cop, Teenage Ninja Mutant Turtles, Star Trek, Laverne and Shirley, Eastenders, The Big Bang Theory, Two and a Half Men, The X-Factor, Nostalgia Critic, Buffy the Vampire Slayer,Appleseed,Vividred Operation, Strike Witch, Transformers Armada, Transformers Energon, Transformers Cybertron, Transformers Prime,Transformers Go, Transformers Rescue Bots, Transformers the Animated, Transformers Robots in Disguise, Fist of the North Star, Danger Mouse, Fairy Tail, Bakugan Battle Brawlers, Machine Robo Rescue, Shamen King, Ninja Warrior, Lego Ninjago, Lego Legend of Chima, What's with Andy, One Piece, CSI, Hunter x Hunter, Star Blazer,Sword Art Online,High School of the Dead, Ghost in the Shell, Black Dynamite, Zatchbell and Other Non Baby Shows." Doraemon: You will play Non Baby Video Games like Sleeping Dogs, ZombiU, Lego City Undercover, Lego DC Super Heroes, Walking Dead Survival Instinct, Transformers Video Games, Ghost Squad, Doraemon: Nobita no Himitsu Dougu Hakubutsukan, Tekken, MegaMan Starforce, Advance Wars, Giant Boulder of Death, Grand Theft Auto, Sonic Lost World, Mario Kart 8, Super Mario 3D World, Lego Movie Video Games, Batman: Arkham Knight, Sonic Boom, Scribblenauts Unlimited, Lego Dimensions, Lego Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin, Looney Tunes: Back in Action, Mortal Kombat X, Lego Ninjago: Nindroids, Lego Jurassic World, Metroid Prime, Mega Man Powered Up, Mega Man 8, Resident Evil 4, Slenderman, Super Mario Maker, Xenoblade Chronicles X, Roblox, Minecraft, Pokémon X and Y, Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon, New Super Mario Bros. U, Fire Emblem Awakening, Animal Crossing: Happy Home Designer, Kirby's Return to Dream Land, Pokemon Black & White, Hyrule Warriors, Halo 5: Guardians, Halo: The Master Chief Collection, Yoshi's Woolly World, Code Name: S.T.E.A.M., Skylanders: SuperChargers, Subway Surfers, My Sims, Sims 3, Lalaloopsy: Carnival Friends, Minecraft: Story Mode, Five Nights at Freddy's, Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker, Portal 1 and 2, Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare, Call of Duty: Black Ops III, Parkour Everydaily, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, Dissidia 012 Final, Super Smash Flash 2 Fantasy, Pokémon Battle Revolution, Marvel vs. Capcom, Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, J-Stars Victory VS, One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3, Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution, Dragon Ball XenoVerse, Mobile Suit Gundam: Extreme Vs., Pac-Man, The Idolmaster Cinderella Girls, Persona 4: Dancing All Night, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth, Project X Zone 2, Sword Art Online: Hollow Fragment, Super Robot Taisen OG Saga: Endless Frontier, Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, MegaMan & Bass, World of Warcraft, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, Starcraft and Other Non Baby Video Games." Sonic: "Yep, that would be me." MegaMan: "And You wl be force to listen to Non Baby Music like Katy Perry, Ke$han, Michael Jackson, Justin Beiber, Rebecca Black, Russian Trololo Man, Rick Astley, Tunak Tunak Tun, Sparta Remixes, Nyan Cat, Stacie Orrico, Jay M, Dancing Banana, Skillet Rise, Jenny Lewis, Papa Coach, Linkin Park, Daft Punk,Tron Legancy, Taylor Swift, Bruno Mars, Kanye West, AC DC, Puff Daddy, Nickelblack, Harlem Shake and More." Alan: "I agree with All of them, Now Start to watch Non Baby Shows and Non Baby Movies, Listen to Non Baby Music and Play Non Baby Video Games or You will be Grounded for Life!" TV Announcer: Stay Tuned from SpongeBob Squarepants only on Nickelodeon." Category:Grounded Videos